


Study Session

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: Zoro/Sanji High School Times [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, Flirting, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: “It’s finals week and you forgot you had a math exam today. Now you’re screaming into your hands while laying on the ground and I’m laughing hysterically while trying to read equations to you.”
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Zoro/Sanji High School Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Study Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondemarimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondemarimo/gifts).



> \- A lil' ZoSan for Wanda <3 Hope you liked it!

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Yes.” Zoro could tell how muffled his voice was through his hands as he clasped them tightly over his face. It was warm outside, even laying in the shade of the largest tree he and Sanji could find, but he knew that if he moved his hands, his screaming would likely disturb the other people around them at the park. The park was the ideal study spot during finals week, and Zoro had seen plenty of other students sitting in groups, hunched over textbooks and sloppy pages of notes, desperately trying to cram as much as they could during their lunch.

All the other students were in groups of at least four or five, but only Sanji had agreed to study with Zoro - the reasoning had, initially, been a mystery to Zoro, but the longer the study session dragged on, the more apparent it became that Sanji was enjoying Zoro’s suffering.

“Are you  _ really?” _ Sanji sounded amused, right on the verge of laughing at him again as he flipped through a few pages of the book they’d been trying to study from. He was sitting up against the trunk of the tree, careful to avoid staining his uniform with the dirt mounded at the roots - a concern that never crossed Zoro’s mind. He had even removed his blazer prior to sitting down, hanging it neatly on a smaller, broken branch. “I’m surprised you can hear anything I’m saying over your screaming. Then again, I’m also surprised a moron like you made it to Algebra II when I’m not entirely sure you know how to add…”

Zoro snorted, ready to fire back a retort, but he couldn’t bring himself to snap at Sanji. If their positions had been swapped, Zoro knew he’d be absolutely merciless. He moved his hands off his face slowly, ready to slap them right back into place if he felt more yelling bubbling to the surface. How had he forgotten about the math exam?  _ How? _ Zoro knew it was effortless for him to forget anything and everything, but this was a bit worse than usual. If not for Sanji, Zoro knew he would’ve walked right into their class that afternoon and dropped dead of a heart attack.  _ How does someone just FORGET about one of their finals?? _

Truly, Zoro knew he’d outdone himself this time.

Thin rays of sunlight cut through the leafy branches of the tree, and Zoro could see a shaft of light right over Sanji’s face as he flipped through the pages of the book. His blue eyes were engrossed in the pages, framed with black eyelashes prettier than anything Zoro had seen on anyone else before. His golden blonde hair was swept carelessly to the side, dotted with light green speckles of pollen from the tree, but it didn’t seem to bother Sanji. Zoro’s eyes lingered on Sanji’s face as he laid at his side, moving his hands behind his head to lift himself off the uncomfortable roots. Handsome,  _ and _ capable of remembering all of his exams - Zoro couldn’t help but be envious.

Zoro blinked, and then Sanji was looking at him, right down at him with a smile on his face. Startled, Zoro’s hands jerked back out from beneath his head, and he fell right back onto a particularly jagged piece of root. A cloud of dirt puffed up, causing Sanji to wrinkle his nose and pull away, holding the textbook up in front of his face. 

“Are you  _ trying _ to make me as gross as you?” Sanji snapped, using a hand to rapidly fan away the dirt cloud. Much of it rained right back down into Zoro’s eyes and mouth, leaving him squinting and coughing as he scrambled to sit upright again. Out of the corner of his eye, Zoro could see a group of other students who’d been studying nearby, gathering their things to leave while shooting them a dirty look for disrupting the peace and quiet. 

“Oh, sorry, is a little dirt going to keep you from looking like a magazine model?” Zoro leaned against the tree trunk beside Sanji, feeling his shoulder brush against Sanji’s own as the rough tree bark dug into his back. 

Sanji’s frown disappeared, replaced with a sly half-smile as he leaned sideways into Zoro, resting his head on his shoulder. Zoro could pick up the crisp, clean smell of whatever soap Sanji washed with, and the faint scent of cologne. “Magazine model?” Sanji’s blue eyes held Zoro’s gaze steadily, and Zoro could feel heat creeping up into his cheeks. “Compliments are hard to come by from you, mosshead.”

“It’s not a compliment!” Zoro had not meant it as a compliment - though, the more he reflected on it, he didn’t feel as though he’d meant it as an insult, either. It was the truth, really. Their uniform was the standard dress slacks, oxford and tie, and a blazer to throw over it all. Nothing special by any means (though quite restrictive - Zoro ditched the tie and blazer whenever he could), but on Sanji...well. On Sanji, it was something else completely, always fitted and clean, and he wore it like he’d been born for it.

Zoro was so lost in thought, he didn’t realize that Sanji was kneeling over him, legs just on the outside of Zoro’s as he leaned his face closer. The textbook lay closed in the dirt, abandoned by Sanji. “You’re not zoning out again, are you?” Sanji’s voice was low and soft, and Zoro snapped his head back against the tree in surprise.

“N...no, no, I’m fine.” Zoro whipped his head to look at the park around them, and saw only open park benches, sloped hills, and empty creek banks. The other students that had been studying were gone - that could only mean their lunch was over. “We need to head back or we’re going to be late for the exam.”

“Roronoa Zoro? Worried about being late for an exam?” Sanji couldn’t help but laugh at that, and Zoro felt his breath catching in his throat as he watched those blue eyes crinkle under all those eyelashes. His breath is warm, and Zoro can feel it on his cheeks as they begin to burn with a renewed blush.

“I didn’t spend my entire lunch break studying just to be late,” Zoro stammered out lamely, leaning further back into the tree. He darted his eyes to the sides, just to be  _ absolutely  _ sure the park around them was empty. It was - but the ball of nerves Zoro could feel tingling in his gut knotted up tighter all the same. 

“And I didn’t wait all this time for everyone to clear out to not make the most of my time alone with you.” Sanji barely gave a chuckle before leaning further still, pressing his lips to Zoro’s as he tilted his head against the tree once more. Zoro could feel the stark difference between their mouths with the slightest graze, his chapped and split lips against Sanji’s well cared for and moisturized pair. And then it felt like he’d stopped breathing as their mouths fully joined together, sealing over one another with a warmth that made Zoro’s skin break out in goosebumps.

Zoro could feel himself lifting his arms, holding them out awkward on either side of Sanji as he drew the kiss out, teasing with the slightest tip of his tongue. They stuck straight out, trembling slightly as Sanji leaned in further, urging his tongue the rest of the way into Zoro’s mouth. The suddenness of the sensation sent what felt like a surge of electricity down Zoro’s spine, and his arms snapped around Sanji, pulling his body fully onto his own in a tight embrace.

Breathing heavily, Sanji finally broke the kiss, slowly slipping his lips off Zoro’s as he leaned back and away. Zoro could see a bright red blush in the apples of his cheeks that Zoro was sure matched his own, and there was a sly smile playing on his lips. “I don’t think anyone’s kissed me like that before...or held me quite as tightly as you.”

Zoro tried to speak, but found his tongue wouldn’t work. His heartbeat pounded loud in his ears as he tried to process what had happened. Studying didn’t lead to kissing - not in Zoro’s experience. More often than not, it led to Sanji angrily pegging the book at his head while calling him a moron. A kiss was something different, something new - and Zoro didn’t feel that he disliked it.

Chuckling, Sanji got to his feet, brushing off his uniform pants as he took his blazer from the branch where it had hung while they studied. Zoro didn’t move, opting instead to stare at him from his spot on the ground. All he could think about was Sanji’s mouth on his, his body pressed against his own, and the feeling of their heartbeats together. Any lingering concerns about the math exam were long forgotten.

“What the hell was that?” Zoro finally asked, snapping back to reality and quickly getting to his feet, refusing to meet Sanji’s gaze as he looked down at his feet. His blush had not faded in the slightest, and Zoro could actually feel it intensifying with the stupidity of his question.  _ That _ was all he had to say to Sanji about that? Maybe he really was a damn moron.

“Just my thanks for the compliment,” Sanji answered breezily, a light tease in his voice that Zoro couldn’t ignore. He bent down to pick up the textbook, and Zoro watched him move, illuminated by the light slipping through the shifting tree branches. Sanji caught the light on his shoulders, in his hair - and when he straightened back up, it was in his smile.

“I -” Zoro tried, again, to find the right words...and failed.

“No need to thank me.” Sanji turned to walk away, and gestured with his free hand for Zoro to follow him. “We’re going to be late for the exam. Let’s go, mosshead.”


End file.
